Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Nine
by Mind.Caster
Summary: *Dramatic music* Okay. Tragity strikes Nikki's family. But is Edward the cause? Or is it just his kind?


_**Possibly Chapter Nine**_

_Still__Edward's Point of View_

I tried to follow as fast as I could, running fast as I could, and I didn't like what I saw when I found her. Her car had run into a tree and see was crawling on the ground a gash long across her brow and but when I got there it was just blood dripping down her forehead, no cut.

Then I noticed all the tears. And Jacob Black.

He lied motionless on the abandoned street, his black hair a mangy mess. And his heart beat was slowing. Very slowly but it was.

"Daddy," she whispered edging over to her father. I watched in horror as she made her way to her father feeling for a pulse, but her instincts told her that he wouldn't have a heart beat for long.

She turned to me, her eyes softer then I have ever seen, "Is there _anything _you can do?" she whispered another tear running down her dirty cheek.

There was the obvious I could turn him. But I wouldn't do that.

Crap. She heard the thought, "Do it," she said strongly; sniffling. I shook my head, "Nikki—I can't—"

"Please, for me. Save him for me," another tear. She was getting harder to resist.

With one look at his body I already new what happened. A new born, too hungry, attacked him. He was getting to old to heal in his were-wolf way.

Hate filled her eyes, she heard that too and now she hated me even more.

An ambulance skidded to a stop three yards away men started to run and all I could do was watch them usher Nikki away and dropped to their knees, "His heart stopped about a half a second ago," they nodded to me then began to shout at each other, everything turned black and white and went into slow motion. Nikki could only watch, her face showing the expression you would never think to see from her. Tears streamed down her face, a cop asked her if she was okay, she didn't answer only watched.

"Ready? Clear!"

_Zap._

And she instantly dropped her knees when Jacob's eyes snapped open. The rain began to fall washing the blood and dirt from Jacob's face. His dark eyes turned to me and his lips uttered the thing I never thought I would hear, "Take care of her," he whispered his head turned back to face the sky and his eyes closed again. And one more word left his lips before his heart stopped, "Nikki".

Bella's car stopped near the ambulance, she ran over to her daughter holding her in her arms for a moment and Bella watched as her ex-husband died slowly. Nikki closed her eyes and fell limply into her mother's arms. She was unconscious.

_Bella's Point of View _

Nikki had been unconscious since her father…passed. Which was about seven hours ago, I was scared that she wouldn't wake up. That she escaped the pain by sleep.

I sat on her bed, she was curled up the opposite way of me and I just gently stroked her black hair which reminded me about Jacob's ruffled mop. Then I felt sad so I cried again. I could barely look at her without seeing him, which was enough to make me want to turn away.

A sound from the window must have woke me, because I didn't remember being awake. Edward was perfectly perched in her windowsill, once he saw me he froze expecting me to yell or scream but I couldn't only look at my daughter who reminded so dearly of my dead husband.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered creeping in sitting on her computer chair. I shrugged, "She's been out since her father…they said it was probably shock and she'd be okay. I can't bear to lose two in one day," I whispered back, he nodded understanding. Why I care to let this man in my house I didn't know, why I was talking to him as if I hadn't been abandoned I didn't know. Suddenly all my hate and regrets were lifted.

I stroked her hair again and decided what I would say, but it came up below a whisper, "She hates me Edward. Please save her, don't let her die on the inside. I don't care if that happiness only lasts a little. Please just—I want my daughter back," I broke into tears. And Edward was at my side in a minute with a tissue. Then a box of tissues.

"I'll do what I can, my—" _love_, that word hung in the air even unsaid. The fact that he still cared for me meant a lot. But I wished that he would fall in love with Nikki instead. And give her the life I can only wish I had.

I had once loved Edward Cullen. Now it might as well become a distant memory.

_Edward's Point of View _

Bella eventually left me with Nikki by myself and all I could hope was that she would forgive me. And I tried to come up with every apology that I could. And I would do what I could to bring Nikki back. I wouldn't let her die because of her father's untimely end. I wouldn't let her end up living in a memory.

At seven the next morning she woke her brown eyes opened once she caught site of me she became angry. Angry that I had let her father die. Angry that she could do nothing to stop it.

"Go away," she snapped narrowing her eyes.

"Nikki, I didn't kill him," I said my voice was soft.

"No. But your kind did. If none of the vampires existed I would still have a father," she hissed angrily. It was only sadness, I told myself. I did nothing.

"You could have saved him though," she whispered, "you could have." Her voice was shaky but sure. And it was completely true—no it wasn't.

"Nikki, it wouldn't be saving him. I would just turn him into a monster, he wouldn't be your father he would be…someone—something else," I said, trying to stay strong. But she was wearing me down.

"If that was my mother what would you have done?" The question was unanswerable.

"Nikki—" I started.

"_If that was my mother what would you have done_?" She said the whole thing strongly. And we both knew the answer. I was a selfish creature.

"I would—"—_have turned her—_"I wouldn't have let her become what I am." She looked away. And my ending would have been for her to begin to weep and I would stay with her until she ran out of tears to cry. But it was nothing like that.

She turned back her words were like ice, "Go away. Don't ever talk to me again, Edward Cullen," she spat my name hissing the words with a lot of venom. And I couldn't blame her. Not one bit. I didn't save her father. I didn't save Jacob Black. Half because I knew what he would become, blood crazy and nothing like himself.

And half…

Half because I didn't want to.


End file.
